What Will The Future Bring
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Anyone know BlackRenamon? Shadow? Baka no Shadow? Anyone? Someone? Anyway this is about how she turned out to be BlackRenamon ^^ Read and Review (and it's all .....'s fault)
1. A Meal for Two?

This is the second. first. part of my Future series. First comes this, then A Future Without You and the last one has still to be written after this.  
  
Disclaimer: Rune, Byoki, Zash, Cash, Key and Kyle - Mine. Rena - Toei.  
What Will The Future Bring  
  
Chapter One: A Meal for Two?  
  
"Hello" said a gray digimon. He was Renamon based and wore yellow gloves with white stripes. The rest of his markings where yellow too. His features where dark red and his eyes were blue. A Renamon ushered past him. She looked young. The gray Rena got up. "Why in such a hurry?" he said and grabbed her shoulder. She turned. "I have more superior matters than to converse with a digimon of your standard" she said. The first digimon blinked. "How old are you?" he asked. "Only recently born" she answered flatly. "And you use words like superior and converse?" "Until I find more enhanced words, yes." "I'm getting a headache" the first digimon mumbled and shook his head. He looked up. "I'm Runemon, by the way. I want to be a cook when I grow up." Rena looked at him. "I'm Renamon. I intend of becoming a lawyer. I might even attempt become a digi-god" she said. "High goal." She nodded. Rune looked around. "Wanna come and um. I dunno, read my sister's drama books?" "Won't it aggravate her?" Rena asked looking concerned. "Oh, she won't mind. She's dead" Rune said shrugging. Rena blinked. "May I inquire your age?" Rune pouted. "How would I know? Older than you are." Rena blinked again. "Most adults I know don't." "Oh, not adult. I'm still your generation" Rune said smiling. Rena shrugged. "I have to leave. My father is waiting with his food." Rune smiled even more. "Can I come? I always love to see what other people eat" he asked and gave her a sweet smile. "Please." Rena shrugged. "I don't mind" she said and walked off. "Thanks" Rune said. Suddenly he became calmer. "No one cooks for me. I have to cook for the family cause Rine can't, Zash refuses to and Byoki'd poison it." He sighed. Rena stopped to let Rune catch up. "What about your parents?" she asked. "What about them?" Rune placed his hands behind his head. "What about my parents? I'd like to know. It's not like I really meet them. I mean they should look after me once in a while. Baka ryoshin" he mumbled. "I don't know much about my mother. I've never met her. Apparently she's like my oldest sister, BloodRenamon." "BloodRenamon? My sister talked about her a lot. I think they were friends. And Regno was in love with her, I think." Rena shrugged. "Everything your way." "Rune" came a voice from the forest next to the path and a black Renamon fell from a tree. She had red-orange features and yellow-orange markings, instead of swirls she had upside down crosses. Her eyes where ice blue. She clapped twice. "I'm hungry and Zash wants to kill me" she said. Rena looked at her. The black digimon looked back. "Byokimon. Rune's younger sister. I'm perfect, by the way." "Renamon." Byoki grinned. "Pleased to meet you, strong and silent." Rena glared at Byoki. "Food, food. My. trash can for some food" Byoki then sang. Rena raised an eyebrow at Byoki. "Cook your own food, Byoki" Rune said. "I'm eating elsewhere." "Elsewhere. Elsewhere he tells me. Is he in love? Love goes threw the stomach. The poor boy has been seduced by a bowl of spaghetti" Byoki sang. Rena and Rune glared at Byoki. "I'm coming with. I'll bring Zash. Rine's busy ripping apart something dead for medical studies, I think" Byoki said and disappeared. Rena and Rune sweatdropped. "Sorry" Rune said. "She's pretty annoying." "It's okay. My dad loves having other people around." Rune grinned. "Prodigious." Rena looked at him and then turned away because she was blushing.  
  
Later at Rena's place "Oh, sure you can eat here" said a shocking green Renamon with blue features, red gloves and swirls. His eye markings were yellow and his eyes were golden. "I'm Kylemon, by the way. Father of the house, ruler over." Kyle paused an quickly counted something off his fingers. "Ruler over seven children. Who are you?" "I'm Runemon, future cook" Rune said smiling. Kyle glomped the boy. "A fellow cook. Come on, I'll show you my recipe" he said and dragged the digimon off to the kitchen. Rune gave a short wave to Rena before he disappeared. Rena turned around to go and tell her siblings food would soon be served when two digimon appeared in front of her. The first was silver with dark blue features and dark red markings. His eyes were orange. The other was Byokimon. "Loh" Byoki said grinning. "I'm Zashmon" the other digimon said. Rena bowed politely. "Renamon. I must depart now" she said and walked past the two of them. "Dad" came a voice and two digimon came down the stairs and stopped in front of Byoki and Zash. The first was green with pink features, black markings and baby blue eye markings. He had a silver cross necklace around his neck and turquoise-colored eyes. The other was silver, like Zash, had red gloves, black swirls and eye markings and white features. "Who are you?" the silver asked. Zash blushed and stared at the ground. "Byokimon and this is Zash, my nee-chan. Who are you?" Byoki asked as if she lived in the house. "Cashmon, and this is my younger brother Keyallmon" the silver said and pointed to the green digimon who looked bored. Byoki grinned. "Oh, you're so cute the way you say that so disapprovingly" she said and hugged him. Key looked at the two and then at Zash whom he saw was blushing even more. "Let's get married when we grow up" Byoki suggested and let Cash go. Cash gave her a weird look. "No, thank you. I was leaving anyway. Dad?" he said and walking into the kitchen. The others followed. Rena went up to her room. "Dad, me and Key are leaving now" Cash said. Kyle turned from his cooking wearing a pink apron with white flowers. "Hm?" he asked. Cash facefaulted. "Me and Key are leaving, still." "How about you stay for tonight and leave tomorrow?" Kyle suggested. Cash sweatdropped. "You enjoy doing this, right dad?" Kyle grinned and pushed Cash and Key out of the kitchen, dragging Zash with him. "You've got this under control Rune, I'll just get my kids to lay the table." "Mh, Rune.." Byoki said and looked over Rune's shoulder. "Go away, Byoki." "Can I help?" "No." "Please." Rune looked at Byoki. "No. And that's final" Rune said and walked of the to the fridge. Byoki snickered and looked at the pots. She smiled at one. "Devil's Potions" she whispered as she passed her hand over the pot and a power fell into it. "First Bite will create sickness to thou, second and rest will do no harm" she mumbled and straightened up. Rune closed the fridge and gave Byoki a glare. Byoki smiled, trying to look innocent and failed. "I'll go check on the others" she said and skipped out.  
  
Mwah, what evil is Byoki up to. Now all of you are wondering who Rena is, ne? I'm not, I know. Wasn't Rune overly nice to her in the beginning? Cute, ne? Byoki's annoying. I don't think there is anyone who likes her -.-' I just noticed there ain't no digimon of Jazzy's in here *gasps* what to do, what to do. put more in the third part *g* REVIEW 


	2. My Last Meal

Look! Second and last chapter of What Will The Future Bring. Read and Review  
  
Disclaimer: Rune, Byoki, Zash, Cash, Key and Kyle - Mine. Rena - Toei.  
What Will The Future Bring  
  
Chapter Two: My last Meal  
  
"Rune says the food's nearly ready" Byoki said smiling. Cash was putting plates on the table with Key and Zash was putting cutlery down blushing. "You're just tooo cute" Byoki said hugging Cash from behind. "Let me go, will you?" he growled. "Soo cute" she said. Rena shook her head and walked back into the kitchen with Kyle. "I don't like her, father" she mumbled under her breath. "Oh, no worries, Rena. It'll be fine" Kyle said and switched off the stove. He sniffed at one of the pots. "Hm. Smells good" he said and picked it up. "Ouchies" he said and quickly brought it over to the table. Rena walked over to the stove, grabbed a cloth and picked up the pot. "Clever" Rune said smiling at Rena. She looked at the ground and dashed out of the room blushing. Rune smiled and grabbed the last pot with his bare hands. He bared his teeth and then carried it to the table. Everyone took a place at the table. Cash, Key, Rena and Kyle took they're usual places, Byoki sat down on Cash's right and made Zash sit down on his left and Rune sat down next to Rena. Byoki stared greedily at the food and was just about to take some, when Kyle hit her hand. "We have to wait for the others" he said. Byoki tilted her head. "Others?" "Yeah, Lope, Shi, Kish and Blood" Key said and rolling his eyes. Just then the door crashed open and two Renamon-based digimon walking in. The first was yellow with light purple features and swirls, blue gloves and light blue lines under his turquoise eyes. The second was light purple with yellow features and swirls, light blue gloves and blue lines under his dark blue eyes. "Loh" the first one said smiling. "Hi" Byoki said. "I'm Byokimon, classified as perfect and fiancée of Cashmon" she introduced herself. Zash blushed but caught himself. "I'm Zashmon, her twin brother." "Shimon, one of a kind, special twin and prankster" the yellow digimon introduced himself. "Kishmon, other of a kind, special twin and sidekick" the purple one said. Byoki opened her mouth. "You're a guy?" Kish huffed and sat down opposite her. Shi sat down next to him and reached for the food. "Ano, Shi-kun. Weren't you going to wait for me?" said a digimon at the door. She was light blue, had white chest fur, hands and a white tail tip. Her ear tips, swirls and stomach were pale red, as were her feet. Her feet though were tipped in blood. She wore yellow gloves and had black eye markings. Her eyes, like Kish's were dark blue. Around her neck she had a yin-yang necklace. When she noticed the three new digimon she bowed politely. "Lopemon, Cash- kun's twin sister." Byoki bound up and grabbed her hand, frantically shaking it. "I'm Byokimon. I'm going to marry Cash when we're older." Lope gave a skew grin. "Okay" she said staring at her brother and pulled her hand away. She then took a seat next to her father. "Bara lo kah gego!" the group heard a growl and saw a red Renamon slam the door closed. Her ear tips, chest fur and tail tip where purple, her stomach, hands and feet dark red. He gloves were dark blue with a black rim, the swirls on her shins were dark blue too. The lines under her eyes were blue and her eyes were yellow. She looked up. "Shi, isi ka no?" "Shiv ler do karano se Rena." "What did you say?" Rena growled. Shi shook his head. "Nothing important." "Everyone there?" Byoki asked. "Time to chow then, right?" she said and grabbed something from the un-poisoned pot. Everyone took some food and began eating. Byoki looked at everyone's plate and she saw Shi, Kish, Blood, Rena, Zash, Cash and Kyle had some of the poisoned food on their plates. "How fun" she mumbled quietly. "What is this?" Rena asked a fork in her mouth and looking slightly disgusted. Shi pointed at his plate. "Which was it?" Rena pointed to the poisoned food. Byoki's heart made a jump. Rena had eaten it. Wasn't that positive? Shi poked a fork in his food and ate it. He chewed. "Hm. This is good" he said smiling. "What's you problem, Rena? Usually you know good food when you see it." Rena flashed. Shi blinked. "Was I the only one to just see Rena flash?" Cash, Kish and Lope shook their heads. "I saw it too" Lope said. "Must be a failure in her data somewhere. Go to your room I'll check you up." Rena nodded and left the room holding her stomach. When she'd gone Byoki stood up and turned to follow. "Byoki" Zash said getting up too. She turned around gave the victory sign and ran after Rena. Zash sat down and shook his head. "Baka no Byoki" he mumbled. "Hm?" Cash looked down at the boy. "What?" Zash jerked up and then stared back at his food blushing. "Nothing" he mumbled and began poking his food.  
  
Rena lay down onto her bed and closed her eyes. She flashed again. She closed her eyes tighter to ward of the pain. She noticed someone sit down on her bed. "Lope, I." she began and opened her eyes. "Byoki?!" She sat up. "What are you doing here?" Byoki stroked Rena's cheek. "I want you to know you're going to die" she whispered. Rena opened her eyes. "What?" she mumbled quietly. Byoki looked up and grinned. "I poisoned your food. You're going to be gone by tonight." "Why?" Rena mumbled. "I'm the Guardian of Sickness. I choose who to infect when I want to, you know. I watch out not to many get sick and I try to make some get sick and die or just get sick" Byoki explained and got up. "So. See you in hell" she said and turned to the door. Lope was standing in the doorway. "Right let's check you up" she said and sat down next to the wide-eyed Rena. She hadn't noticed. Byoki smiled down at Rena, placed a finger on her mouth and left. Rena flashed again and again. The times of being gone getting longer by the flash. Rune was know standing in the doorway. "Is she gonna be okay, Lope-san?" he asked. "I don't know" Lope said shaking her head. "Just watch a moment, while I get some water." Rune nodded and sat down next to Rena, who was know lying on the bed again. Lope left. "Rune, it was." Rena flashed again. Rune looked confused. "It was." Then Rena was gone. "Rena!!" Rune yelled and jumped up but her data began disappearing. "Rena!!" he yelled again. A tear dropped from his face and hit one of the data pieces. It began attracting more pieces and then formed an egg. But unlike a normal Renamon egg, it was black and had white blotches. Rune grabbed the egg and hugged it. "Rena" he mumbled as Lope entered the room. "What. Rune, what happened?" "She's. she's reverted to an egg" he mumbled and gave the egg to Lope before storming out of the room.  
  
A few years later "Shadow. You. I. arg!" Cash's hands moved towards his sisters throat. Shadow, was the youngest digimon in his family. After being fatally ill some time ago, she was now fully healthy but had changed totally. Before she had been a normal Renamon, with a high intellectual status but after hatching again, she was now a Virus version of her old self. Young, naïve, playful and not to bright, but at least she was happy. And she had a secret, hatred burned in her, hatred for one digimon, only one.  
  
There, finished. First part of the Future series is over *nods* Review, please. Oh and read the first part, A Future Without You. Now cause there were barely and Jazzy-digis in here, wait for the third part and see em all ^^ 


End file.
